Prussia and friends
by attack-of-teh-Akatsuki
Summary: yeah this is a short drabble I might add another chapter to it later. This is a fail summary for a better inside


Ok this is a short drabble or adventures with Prussia and friends. Also I don't own a thing except the plot and I had a rabbit well still do have a rabbit name Aero. He is eleven years old and is a pain in the butt. Oh if you like it reveiw and I might make another chapter to it.

"Oh cool gilibird look," Prussia was currently outside with his favorite little bird. He picked up a little black and white rabbit. His front half was black with a little white spot on top of his head. His middle was solid white. His back was solid black. Prussia ran inside yelling loudly "West, west look what I found." Germany turn around and groan at what his bruder was holding. "You can't keep it." Prussia glared then made a puppy dog look. "But look at how cute Aero is, His heart is pounding so fast because someone as awesome as me found him." Germany sighed. "I think the reason his heart is pounding so fast is because its scared and you already named it!" Prussia put the rabbit in Germanys face. Germany glared at the little rabbit. "Get it out from my face." Prussia cuddled the bunny close to his chest. "Look how scared he is from seeing your face, you really need to work on that." The rabbit went limp in Prussia arms. "Um west I don't feel Aero's heartbeat anymore." Germany put his hand on the rabbit. "Prussia I think your rabbit had a heart attack!" Prussia started to freak out. "I HAVE A DEAD RABBIT IN MY HANDS," Prussia started to scream this over and over. Germany quickly grabbed the rabbit out from the screaming Prussia putting it into a little basket near by. Prussia stopped freaking out and watched what West was doing he turn around and quickly ran outside. Germany watched him come back in with a stick. Prussia proceed to poke the rabbit. "I wonder if I do this it will come back alive." Germany grabbed the stick breaking it in half. "Don't do that bruder." Sadly the rabbit did not come back alive. "Poor Aero he lived a short life," Prussia sighed. "Well it is you fault for scaring him so much bruder." Germany stated back. "He just couldn't handle the awesome me," Prussia looked at west. "Keep telling yourself that bruder, keep telling yourself that." Germany sighed.

Later…

"Mi ami why do you have a dead rabbit," France asked shocked. Prussia looked at it absent mindly. "Oh it had a heart attack from seeing west face." Spain started to laugh. "Now now your brother face is scary but not that scary poor little Italy." France laughed while saying this. "Seriously I don't understand why Italy hangs around him so much," Prussia sighed. "Ohho does someone like cute little Italy." France smirked. "Italy is really cute but not as cute as my Romano." France and Prussia stared at the Spaniard. **Does he mean that crazy brother of Italy? **They both thought together. "Umm sure Spain and no I don't like Italy I just think he is cute and I don't understand why he hangs out with west all the time." Prussia sat down next to France on the couch. France jumped on Prussia their faces inches from each other. Prussia blushed yelling "What are you doing!" France smirked. "So are you saying that you love me instead of Italy mi duei." Spain looked towards the window and gasp. "Guys stop your queer moment and look at the window." France didn't move but he and Prussia looked at the window. "Ah bonjour Hungary, Japan." They waved back still recording what was happening. Prussia looked at France and yelled, "Bonjour you say freaking hello when they are recording us." France paying no mind to the yaoi lovers. "Ah so you are saying you enjoy this mi duei." Prussia stared then yelled at the top of his lungs. "SPAIN HELP I'M GOING TO GET RAPED IF YOU DON'T HELP I'M TOO AWESOME TO BE RAPED!" Spain stopped watching the yaoi lovers and simply pushed his friend off the couch laughing. "You two are so stupid." Spain smirked. Unfortunately France landed on his back on the ground Prussia on top. Germany walked in to the room with Gilibird in his hand. "Bruder I found your OH MY GOTT BRUDER!" Germany's hand dropped, Gilibird almost hit the floor but he flew quickly up flying around Prussia's head uncertain what was happening. "It's not what it looks like west!" France started to laugh. "Non it isn't because," He somehow flipped Prussia onto his back, France cradling his hips. "Because I'm not the uke." This made the already mad Prussian even madder. He kneed France and pushes him off. He got up then proceeds to kick him in the side. "THE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS NOT A UKE I WILL INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS." Kicking him for the final time he turned to a very shocked Spaniard. "I'm hungry for something sweet I say we get ice cream," Not wanting to disagree with Spain agreed. "Bruder what am I suppose to do with him." Germany sighed pointing to the mess on the ground that was France.

"That's what the pervert deserves let him be he will be okay." Prussia and Spain left the room. Germany nudged France with his foot. "Why does he have to bleed on my floor such a mess." Germany stalked off gripping about the mess. France quickly recuperated. "Why does no one love me?"

To the yaoi lovers outside

"Did you get everything because my camera died half way through it," Hungary asked eagerly. "I got everything lets go show it to Taiwan now." Japan answered.

I'm so mean to France even though he is my favorite character next to ore-sama. Well thank you please review ^_^


End file.
